Social Networking
by allyouneedis
Summary: Yes, yet another glee Facebook fic. Ch 4 Moustache – In which we see finnocence, a bit of relationship drama, and possibly a certain moustached ex-Warbler...
1. Strawberries

**The initial FB status was an actual tweet by BlaineAGLEE on the day "The First Time" aired. When I saw it my heart did this funny thing and I thought I was dying, then when I recovered this fic was born :) Depending on response/time/other circumstances I will add a chapter to this every now and then when something inspires me, hence the in-progress status, but it won't be regular. Also, my formatting did not survive the transfer from Word to here, but hopefully it's still easy enough to read. If you have any suggestions to improve the formatting feel free to share :) And I know these fics are far from original, but if you don't like it, don't read it. Rambling author's note is rambling...  
><strong>

oOo**  
><strong>

**Blaine Anderson  
><strong>You'd think strawberry flavoured condoms taste like strawberry but honestly… They taste like medicine.  
>-Yesterday via Twitter<br>**-Santana Lopez, Brittany S Pierce **and **21 others** like this.

**Santana Lopez** Wanky!  
>- <strong>Noah Puckerman, Wes Montgomery<strong> and **11 others** like this.

**Kurt Hummel** Blaine! O.O

**Blaine Anderson** Shit! How did this get on here? I swear I tweeted it :/

**Kurt Hummel** WHY would you TWEET that?  
>-<strong> Finn Hudson<strong> likes this.

**Quinn Fabray** Blaine, your tweets are set up to automatically become your fb status…

**Blaine Anderson** Because you're the only person who follows me… And thanks Q :|

**Santana Lopez** Not anymore, Blainers ;)

**Kurt Hummel** Blaine, please tell me you aren't friends with my dad…

**Blaine Anderson** … Santana, do you have anything to do with the fact that I now have over 40  
>followers on twitter?<p>

**Kurt Hummel** Blaine, why did you ignore me?

**Santana Lopez** Maybe…

**Brittany S Pierce** Blaine y r u eeting condoms? U no thats not wut there 4 rite?

**Blaine Anderson** …

**Burt Hummel** Boys, I think we need to have a little chat…  
>-<strong>Carole Hudson-Hummel, Santana Lopez<strong> and **8 others** like this.

oOo

**Santana Lopez  
><strong>Thinks everyone should follow **BlaineAnderson** because he tweets some kinky shit! ;)  
>-Yesterday via Twitter<p>

-**Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray** and **39** **others** like this.

**Blaine Anderson** Thanks Santana…

**Santana Lopez** No problem buddy ;)

oOo

**Finn Hudson**  
>TMI! gonna crawl in a hole and die now..<p>

**Kurt Hummel** Shut up Finn

**Blaine Anderson** Shut up Finn

**Santana Lopez** Finnoncence, don't be jealous just cuz porcelain's hobbit put out b4 yours  
>-<strong>Kurt Hummel <strong>and **Blaine Anderson** like this

**Rachel Berry** Hey!

oOo

**Kurt Hummel**  
>Thinks someone should teach <strong>Finn Hudson<strong> how a door works. You knock BEFORE you enter!  
>-<strong>Blaine Anderson<strong> likes this.

**Santana Lopez** I so wish I was there to see that  
>-<strong>Artie Abrams, Tina Cohen-Chang<strong> and **15 others** like this.

oOo

**Finn Hudson**  
>Thinks someone should teach <strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> how a lock works. You have one on your door dude, use it!  
><strong>-Blaine Anderson<strong> likes this.

**Kurt Hummel** Blaine, who's side are you on?

**Blaine Anderson** I believe you both came up with equally valid solutions to prevent an incident such as the one that happened earlier to occur again.

**Santana Lopez** I got a solution for ya. Next time just join in frankenteen ;) HAWT

**Kurt Hummel** EWW!

**Finn Hudson** EWW!

**Blaine Anderson** … eww?  
>-<strong>Santana Lopez<strong> likes this.

**Kurt Hummel** BLAINE!

**Blaine Anderson** KURT!

**Brittany S Pierce** BRITTANY!

oOo

**Blaine Anderson**  
>For the record, I don't eat condoms<br>-Yesterday via Twitter

**Kurt Hummel** Doesn't help, sweetie…

oOo

**Santana Lopez** to **Kurt Hummel**  
>Porcelain, I feel the need to impart some of my hard earned knowledge on you since you are obviously very new to this…<p>

**Kurt Hummel** Please don't…  
>-<strong>Finn Hudson<strong> likes this

**Santana Lopez** Numero Uno, you don't do blowjobs with condoms. You do the BJ, THEN you put on the condom, THEN you… hold up, why do you boys even need condoms? You don`t need to worry about another Quinn scandal, and you're both more pure than the Virgin fuckin Mary… Just ditch the rubbers and get your freak on.

**Blaine Anderson** Kurt likes strawberry…  
>-<strong>Brittany S Pierce <strong>likes this

**Kurt Hummel **BLAINE, shut up! SANTANA, this is not the place for this kind of conversation!

**Blaine Anderson** :(

**Santana Lopez** I'll text you

**Kurt Hummel** Please don't…

oOo

**Rachel Berry** recommended **Kurt Hummel **and** Blaine Anderson** be friends with **Hiram Berry** and **Leroy Berry**

**Kurt Hummel** I appreciate your concern, Rachel, but it's really not necessary.

**Rachel Berry** I'm only trying to help you and Blaine through this confusing time. It would help if you were able to direct any question you may have to someone with experience in these matters.  
>-<strong>Burt Hummel<strong> likes this

**Kurt Hummel** Sigh…

oOo

**Kurt Hummel** is now friends with **Hiram Berry** and **Leroy Berry**

oOo

**Blaine Anderson** is now friends with **Hiram Berry** and **Leroy Berry**

oOo

**Blaine Anderson** likes **Strawberry Flavoured Condoms, Trojan Condoms, make love not war: condoms are cheaper than guns** and **14 other** pages.

oOo

**Blaine Anderson  
><strong>Who the hell hacked my facebook? I did not like all those things!  
>-<strong>Nick Duval, Thad Hardwood,<strong> and** 3 others** like this.

**Jeff Sterling** Teehee

**Nick Duval** Teehee

**Wes Montgomery** Teehee

**David Summers** Teehee

**Thad Hardwood** Teehee

**Blaine Anderson** Seriously guys?

**David Summers** My dear sir, you made it far too easy

**Wes Montgomery** Indeed, your password was quite endearing

**Blaine Anderson** Shut Up Wes!

**Thad Hardwood** Blaine Anderson-Hummel

**Nick Duval** Teehee

****Jeff Sterling**** Teehee

**Blaine Anderson** I hate you guys

**Kurt Hummel** Blaine Anderson-Hummel... Really? o.O

**Blaine Anderson** ...

**Kurt Hummel** What's wrong with Blaine Hummel-Anderson? ;)  
>-<strong>Blaine Anderson, Artie Abrams<strong> and **1****8 others** like this.

oOo

**Finn Hudson **to **Kurt Hummel**  
>Ha! You may have beat me to third base, but I got the home run first!<br>-**Rachel Berry** likes this.

**Kurt Hummel** Finn, this is not an appropriate platform to be having this competition (which I was not aware we were in)!

**Blaine Anderson** No you didn't ;)  
>-<strong>Santana Lopez, Noah Puckerman<strong> and **3 others** like this.

**Kurt Hummel** Dammit Blaine! :|

**Finn Hudson** Dammit Blaine!

**Blaine Anderson** Sorry babe, but it's true… and it was totally awesome  
>-<strong>Santana Lopez, David Summers<strong> and **12 others** like this.

**Kurt Hummel** Dear, if you don't SHUT UP, your first time will also be your last

**Wes Montgomery** Oh snap, Anderson got told!  
>-<strong>Jeff Sterling, Nick Duval<strong> and **3 others** like this

**Blaine Anderson** :(

**** Kurt Hummel**** P.S. Finn... I win :)  
>-<strong>Blaine Anderson, Santana Lopez<strong> and **19 others** like this.

oOo

**Burt Hummel**  
>Is seriously regretting joining facebook…<br>-**Carole Hudson-Hummel **likes this.


	2. Party

**Just cause who doesn't love a good party?**

**Shoutout to Daelena: I loved your review, I love when fellow AVPM fans pick up on the references. I especially love how you pretty much read my mind, because the first part of this was written before your review :)**

**And I can't very well acknowledge one of my reviewers and ignore the others, so…**

**Mardie186: Your reviews are **_**always**_**appreciated and **_**always**_** bring a smile to my face, thank you for that :)**

**Mass Nedra: I know these fics aren't everyone's cup of tea, but I'm glad you gave it a chance, and I'm glad you liked it :)**

**Also, thank you to all of you anonymous favoriters/subscribers  
><strong>

**Without further ado…**

oOo

**Blaine Anderson** to **Kurt Hummel**  
>Dear Kurt,<br>You are supermegafoxyawesomehot!  
>Love, Blaine<p>

oOo

**Kurt Hummel **to **Blaine Anderson**  
>Dear Blaine,<br>You watch too much AVPM  
>Love, Kurt<p>

**Blaine Anderson** You don't complain when we watch it together. You have a major crush on Harry Potter, don't think you can hide it from me.

**Kurt Hummel** He's hot. And I like his hair.

**Blaine Anderson** He's not that hot. And wait, what? You like his hair? How did I not know you like crazy messy curls? I could have crazy messy curls!

**Kurt Hummel** I doubt it. I'm pretty sure your hair is permanently stuck like that from the amount of gel you use in it :P

**Blaine Anderson** You've never seen me right out of the shower ;)

**Kurt Hummel** … speaking of showers… I need to go have a cold one now thankyouverymuch

**Santana Lopez** Wanky

oOo

**Santana Lopez** created an event.

**Brittany S Pierce, Quinn Fabray** and **117 others** were invited to **PARTAAAYYYY!**

**Noah Puckerman** Shits gonna get real!  
>-<strong>Mike Chang, Artie Abrams<strong> and **2 others** like this.

**Quinn Fabray** 119 guests Santana, really?

**Santana Lopez** Hell Yeah!  
>-<strong>Noah Puckerman<strong> likes this.

**Kurt Hummel** Don't think we're gonna make it San… Sounds a bit too wild for us…  
>-<strong>Blaine Anderson<strong> likes this.

**Santana Lopez** Klaine, ur coming, no exceptions. and don't think I don't know the reason you want to bail is because you'd rather get wild in the bedroom ;)  
>-<strong>Wes Montgomery, Nick Duval<strong> and** 17 others** like this.

**Santana Lopez** and if you don't come i'll just bring the PARTAY to ur house

**Blaine Anderson** We'll be there…  
>-<strong>Santana Lopez<strong> likes this.

**Sugar Motta** Why wasn't I invited?

**Santana Lopez** cuz nobody likes you  
>-<strong>Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones<strong> and **19 others** like this

oOo

**Sugar Motta** created an event

**Brittany S Pierce, Mercedes Jones** and** 267 others** were invited to **Sugar's party which will be way cooler than Santana's**

**Sugar Motta** How come nobody is attending?

**Sugar Motta** Hello?

**Sugar Motta** Anybody?

**Jacob ben Israel** is attending **Sugar's party which will be way cooler than Santana's**

**Sugar Motta** o.O

oOo

**Kurt Hummel**  
>Help me out, guys! If I can get 30 people to like this status <strong>Blaine Anderson<strong> promised to wear his hair curly to the party :)  
>-<strong>Burt Hummel, Thad Hardwood<strong> and **34 others** like this.

**Wes Montgomery** Kurt, you don't know what you're getting yourself into…

**Kurt Hummel** It can't be that bad

**Wes Montgomery** I didn't say it was bad. I almost turned gay when Blaine wore his hair curly one time.  
>-<strong>Nick Duval<strong> and** Jeff Sterling** like this.

**Kurt Hummel** o.O

**Blaine Anderson** Dammit, I didn`t think you`d be able to do it… why did your dad like this?

**Kurt Hummel** you'd think by now you would no longer doubt my powers of persuasion…

oOo

**Mercedes Jones**  
>Can't decide what to wear to the party tomorrow :

**Kurt Hummel** I'll be right over  
>-<strong>Mercedes Jones<strong> likes this

**Tina Cohen-Chang** Me too  
>-<strong>Mercedes Jones <strong>and** Kurt Hummel** like this

**Rachel Berry** Can I come?  
>-<strong>Mercedes Jones <strong>likes this

oOo

**Mercedes Jones**  
>Girls night at my house, every1's invited!<br>-**Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray**, and **4 others** like this.

**Rachel Berry** I'll bring the movies!

**Kurt Hummel** I'll bring the facials!

**Tina Cohen-Chang** I'll bring the snacks!

**Quinn Fabray** I'll bring the nail polish

**Santana Lopez** I'll bring the booze!

**Mercedes Jones** San, save that for tomorrow night…

**Santana Lopez** Fine…

**Brittany S Pierce** i dont no wut 2 bring

**Mercedes Jones** Just bring urself sweetie

**Brittany S Pierce** i dont no how 2 i cant carrie myself

**Mercedes Jones** Just come over Britt.

**Brittany S Pierce** i 4got how 2 go downstares…

**Santana Lopez** I'm comin 2 get u hun

oOo

**Rachel Berry**  
>Had a lovely sleepover with <strong>Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel, Tina Cohen-Chang, Quinn Fabray, Brittany S Pierce, <strong>and **Santana Lopez **;)

**Santana Lopez** Wanky

**Mercedes Jones** Santana, I think you're overusing that word. It doesn't even apply here…

**Santana Lopez** It was pretty wanky when Berry made out with Hummel ;)

**Blaine Anderson** WHAT? :O  
>-<strong>Finn Hudson <strong>likes this.

**Kurt Hummel** SANTANA! That is not true!  
>-<strong>Rachel Berry<strong> likes this.

**Rachel Berry** Finn, answer your phone :( Santana, fix this

**Santana Lopez** HAHAHA just kidding! Straight up bitch rite here. But if they did it totally woulda served u rite mr. baggins…

**Blaine Anderson** :/

**Brittany S Pierce** kurts lips dont tast lyk othr boyz lips

**Blaine Anderson** umm…?

**Kurt Hummel** … that was a long time ago…

**Blaine Anderson** you're going to have to explain that…

**Kurt Hummel** long story… I'll tell you when you get here to get ready for the party…

oOo

**Santana Lopez** to **Kurt Hummel**  
>Where the hell r you guys? And y aren't you answering ur phone? Do I need to send some1 ova there to get you?<p>

**Santana Lopez** Helloooo?

**Santana Lopez** im serious Hummel, u betta get ur ass over here quick!

**Kurt Hummel** Easy, San, we're on the way, we just got… distracted

**Wes Montgomery** It was the hair wasn't it? Told you so.  
>-<strong>Nick Duval <strong>and **Jeff Sterling** like this.

oOo

**Wes Montgomery**  
>Dear <strong>Santana Lopez<strong>, this party is off the hook. Will you marry me?

**Santana Lopez** Sorry, hot stuff, ur not my type

**David Thompson** What about me?

**Santana Lopez** Nope

**Thad Hardwood** me?

**Santana Lopez** none of u warblers are my type…

**Trent Nixon** :(

**Nick Duval** :(

**Jeff Sterling** :(

**Santana Lopez** hold up, I thought u 2 were gay?

**Nick Duval** We will neither confirm nor deny that rumour  
>-<strong>Jeff Sterling <strong>likes this.

**Sebastian Smythe** :(

oOo

**Blaine Anderson**  
>isssoooodrunkk<p>

**Santana Lopez** litewieght

**Kurt Hummel** Sweetie, put your phone away. And just try not to make out with Rachel this time.  
>-<strong>Finn Hudson<strong> likes this.

**Rachel Berry** We are never going to live that down, are we?  
>-<strong>Finn Hudson <strong>and **Kurt Hummel** like this.

**Blaine Anderson** cn i mkeouut wit uuuu krtie ;o

**Kurt Hummel** You are sitting right beside me, stop dslgkjnanklp  
>-<strong>Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang <strong>and** 11 others** like this.

**Finn Hudson** Come on guys, do you have to do that here? :|

oOo

**Nick Duval** to** Jeff Sterling**  
>ilu, man<br>-**David Thompson, Thad Hardwood** and **10 others **like this

**Jeff Sterling **ilu2, man  
>-<strong>David Thompson, Thad Hardwood<strong> and **10 others **like this

**David Thompson** YESSSS! FINNALY!

**Thad Hardwood** Trent! u owe me $$

**Wes Montgomery** Blaine! You owe me $$

**Nick Duval** wait u guyz bettedon or relshunship?

**Jeff Sterling** keep ur $$ itz jusa brolat… a broma… we jus bros…

oOo

**Santana Lopez**  
>Partys ova! erry1 out! scpecially klain, werever u disapeard 2…<p>

**Thad Hardwood** :( ILU satnana

**David Thompson** ILUMORE asntnan

**Wes Montgomery** ilumost satanna

**Santana Lopez** iluv britttttt  
>-<strong>Brittany S Pierce<strong> likes this.

oOo

**Tina Cohen-Chang**  
>I am never drinking again…<p>

**Mike Chang** I can make you some panda hair tea

**Artie Abrams** I got some bloody mary's yo

**Tina Cohen-Chang** … Artie I'll be over in 10 min

oOo

**Sugar Motta** and **Jacob ben Israel** are now in a relationship after attending **Sugar's party which will be way better than Santana's**  
>-<strong>Sugar Motta<strong> likes this.

oOo

**Santana Lopez  
><strong>Someone needs tah make sure that **Sugar Motta** and **Jacob ben Israel** get sterilized, cuz if they reproduce itll be the end of tha world O.o  
>-<strong>Noah Puckerman, Mercedes Jones<strong> and **43 others** like this.

**Brittany S Pierce** and mak shur they cant hav babys

oOo

**Santana Lopez** added245 new photos to the album **PARTAY!**

**Kurt Hummel** oh dear lord o.O  
>-<strong>Mercedes Jones, Blaine Anderson<strong> and **22 others** like this

**Noah Puckerman** Whoa, brittana, HAWT!

**David Thompson** Wes, did you actually bring your gavel to the party? I thought I was just having some really crazy hallucination…  
>-<strong>Thad Hardwood<strong> likes this.

**Wes Montgomery** shut up…

**Mercedes Jones** I think Nick & Jeff lied to us… bros don't do that…  
>-<strong>Trent Nixon, Blaine Anderson<strong> and **9 others **like this

**Jeff Sterling** …..  
>-<strong>Nick Duval<strong> likes this.

**Blaine Anderson** wait… Kurt… are you giving me a lapdance? :O

**Santana Lopez** HA! You don't remember that Anderson? You sure got excited at the time, about 10 secs after this pic you attacked Kurtie then u 2 disappeared 4 the rest of the night!

**Noah Puckerman** wut did u 2 get up 2 ;)

**Blaine Anderson** I wish I could remember :(

**Kurt Hummel** calm down everyone… Blaine took me into the laundry room in an attempt to have his way with me, then passed out a minute later… le sigh :/

**Noah Puckerman** HAHAHAHAHAHA  
>-<strong>Finn Hudson, Mike Chang<strong> and **12 others** like this.

**Blaine Anderson** :/ uh… sorry babe…

**Finn Hudson** RACHEL! Why aren't you wearing clothes?

**Rachel Berry** I am… just… less than usual.

**Finn Hudson** but why?

**Rachel Berry **YOU were the one who wanted to get in on the game of strip poker. It's not my fault I'm not a very good card player…

**Tina Cohen-Chang** uh… Mercedes?... and… David? 'Cedes don't you have a boyfriend?

**Mercedes Jones** me n shane broke up last week… so yes, I made out wit david, that a problem?  
>-<strong>David Thompson<strong> likes this.

**Tina Cohen-Chang** not at all… I didn't like shane very much anyways  
>-<strong>Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry<strong> and** 7 others **like this.

**Sebastian Smythe** Blaine, you are very photogenic ;)

**Kurt Hummel** Go away, Sebastian  
>-<strong>Mercedes Jones, Noah Puckerman<strong> and **2 others** like this.

**Sebastian Smythe** My my, someone is touchy. One would think you would be pleased that I covet something of yours…

**Santana Lopez** I'm starting 2 dislike u giraffe-boy. U betta knock it off b4 I go all lima heights on ur ass.  
>-<strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> likes this.

oOo

**Santana Lopez** added **2 videos**

**Blaine Anderson** oh shit….  
><strong>-Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson<strong> and** 22 others** like this.

oOo


	3. Sicky

**I'd just like to mention that I am open to prompts, however please don't be disappointed if I don't write it right away. I am a pretty busy girl, and I can only write something if I am inspired by it at that particular moment (I have so many stories started that I haven't had the inspiration to finish :/ ). That being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

oOo

**Kurt Hummel**  
>Will be OOC for a little bit… :(<p>

**Rachel Berry** Out of Character? :/

**Blaine Anderson** someone reads too much fanfic… no, he will be out of commission… my wiw kurtie picked up a tummy bug :(

**Kurt Hummel** Dammit, Blaine, you don't have to baby talk me over the internet…

**Blaine Anderson** get off the internet MR.! as soon as I get there you are getting in bed and not leaving until I say so.

**Santana Lopez** Dammit, Blaine, why'd you have to go and ruin my fun by explaining… that last comment woulda been soo kinky…

**Kurt Hummel** *rolls eyes at Blaine and Santana*

oOo

**Blaine Anderson  
><strong>Nobody is permitted to attempt to contact one **Kurt Hummel** until further notice from myself. He is ill, and needs his rest to get better, so leave him alone!

**Mercedes Jones** Whatever you say, nurse Blaine  
>-<strong>Blaine Anderson<strong> likes this.

oOo

**Finn Hudson**  
>Just discovered that he's a systematic puker :

**Blaine Anderson** sympathetic puker. Now how about that chicken soup?

**Carole Hudson-Hummel** NO! Don't let Finn in the kitchen!

**Finn Hudson** mom, I can heat up a can of soup without setting it on fire! Now go back to your talking thingy in columbus…

**Rachel Berry** Finn, please don't die, I'll come over to help you make the soup!  
>-<strong>Carole Hudson-Hummel<strong> likes this.

**Blaine Anderson** Finn, what's that smell?

oOo

**Finn Hudson  
><strong>can't heat up a can of soup without setting it on fire…

**Brittany S Pierce** mee neethr, that's y i usuly eet it cold, but i hafta get lord tubington 2 open it

**Carole Hudson-Hummel** *facepalm*

**Finn Hudson** mom, how do you even know wut facepalm means?

**Carole Hudson-Hummel** Finny, I know a lot more than you give me credit for. Please just tell me if the house is still standing

**Rachel Berry** Don't worry Carole, I'm here now and everything is under control… you might need to buy a new microwave though…

**Blaine Anderson** … so, how about that soup?

oOo

**Rachel Berry **added 2 new photos to the album** Mobile Uploads.**

**Blaine Anderson** and** Kurt Hummel** were tagged in **Rachel Berry's photos.**

**Rachel Berry** aren't they adorable :3

**Mercedes Jones** AWWWW :3

**Tina Cohen-Chang** AWWWW :3

**Wes Montgomery** AWWWW :#

**Wes Montgomery** oops, :3

**Santana Lopez** I think I just became a sympathetic puker…  
>-<strong>Sebastian Smythe<strong> likes this.

oOo

**Blaine Anderson**  
>Great… now <strong>Rachel Berry<strong> and I have 2 sickies to deal with :/

**Carole Hudson-Hummel** Oh dear lord, is Finny sick? I'll come home right away.

**Rachel Berry** No, no, you stay there. Blaine and I can handle this  
>-<strong>Blaine Anderson <strong>likes this.

**Carole Hudson-Hummel** no, you don't understand, Finn is the WORST sick person ever.

**Blaine Anderson** We got this

**Carole Hudson-Hummel** my prayers are with you two…  
>-<strong>Burt Hummel <strong>likes this.

oOo

**Rachel Berry** to** Carole Hudson-Hummel  
><strong>Where is Finn's 'bwanky'? (he yells at me when I call it his blankie)

**Carole Hudson-Hummel** the hope chest at the foot of our bed… make sure you get the blue one with the green bunnies (his sick bwanky), not the green one with the blue ponies (his sad bwanky)  
>-<strong>Rachel Berry <strong>likes this.

**Santana Lopez** HAHAHA Hudson has a bwanky!

**Santana Lopez** just realized that's WANKY with a B ;)

**Blaine Anderson** Would you also happen to know where I can find Kurt's "NOT a blankie, a comforting swatch of fleecy warm fabric"

**Carole Hudson-Hummel** Same chest, the white one with pink bows  
>-<strong>Blaine Anderson<strong> likes this.

oOo

**Rachel Berry** added 3 new photos to the album **Mobile Uploads.**

**Finn Hudson, Blaine Anderson, **and** Kurt Hummel** were tagged in **Rachel Berry's photos.**

**Rachel Berry** they're even cuter with their blankies :3

**David Thompson** AWWW :3

**Nick Duval** AWWW :3

**Jeff Sterling** AWWW :3

**Noah Puckerman** Finn's looks more like a facecloth compared to him…

**Sebastian Smythe** puke  
>-<strong>Santana Lopez <strong>likes this.

**Blaine Anderson** Rachel, I hope you realize that Kurt is going to freak on you when he sees you put pictures of him sick on fb…

**Rachel Berry** …

oOo

**Sebastian Smythe** to **Santana Lopez  
><strong>You know, if I weren't gay, I would totally go for you. You're like me, only with boobs

**Santana Lopez** cool ur jets mocha…

**Sebastian Smythe** mocha?

**Santana Lopez **ur like my starbucks order: tall & skinny  
>-<strong>Sebastian Smythe<strong> likes this.

oOo

**Rachel Berry  
><strong>Is going to kill **Finn Hudson**

**Carole Hudson-Hummel** told you so…

**Rachel Berry** "Rachel, my soup's too hot, Rachel, my soup's too cold"

**Carole Hudson-Hummel** "there's too many bubbles in my ginger ale"

**Rachel Berry** "I don't want you to see me like this"

**Carole Hudson-Hummel** "where are you going? Don't leave me"

**Rachel Berry** "I want my mommy"

**Carole Hudson-Hummel** aww… :3

oOo

**Blaine Anderson  
><strong>Feel so bad for his poor, sick boyfriend :( ilu baby, but it's been a really long night. But on the plus side, I think we are finally out of the puking stage :D

**Blaine Anderson** spoke too soon :(

**Blaine Anderson** if anybody has the movie Funny Girl, I need it over here STAT!

**Sebastian Smythe** on my way…

**Blaine Anderson **:/ it worries me that you didn't ask for the address…

oOo

**Rachel Berry**  
>loves <strong>Finn Hudson<strong>

**Carole Hudson-Hummel** past the whiny stage into the adorable cuddly stage?

**Rachel Berry** yup :3

**Carole Hudson-Hummel** "don't ever leave me"

**Rachel Berry** "you are the most awesome person ever, right beside my mom"

**Carole Hudson-Hummel** :) "I love you sooo much"

**Rachel Berry** "I want you to take care of me forever and ever"

oOo

**Sebastian Smythe  
><strong>Is not impressed

**Blaine Anderson **Sorry, but I warned you he would get upset if you came in… it was pretty funny though

**Sebastian Smythe** those were $500 shoes…

**Kurt Hummel** teehee

**Blaine Anderson** Kurt, phone away and get back in bed!

**Kurt Hummel** I feel much better now…

oOo

**Kurt Hummel**  
>Is going to pretend to be sick for a little longer so he can stay snuggled up in bed with his amazing boyfriend *hearts*<br>-**Blaine Anderson** likes this.

**Burt Hummel** Carole and I will be home in an hour

**Kurt Hummel** ^dislikes this  
><strong>-Blaine Anderson<strong> likes this.

oOo

**Finn Hudson**  
>Has like the best girlfriend ever.<br>-**Rachel Berry** likes this.

**Rachel Berry** ILU

**Finn Hudson** ILU2

**Santana Lopez** gross

oOo

**Kurt Hummel** commented on **Rachel Berry's photo.**  
>RACHEL BARBRA BERRY, you had better run and hide!<p>

**Blaine Anderson** Calm down, babe, we do look awful cute :3  
><strong>-Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones<strong> and **12 others** like this.

oOo


	4. Moustache

**Another one that was inspired by BlaineAGLEE's tweets. Seriously, if you have twitter y'all should follow him, his tweets make me laugh. Also KurtHummelGLEE, RachelBerryGLEE, S_SylvesterGLEE, and BrittanyGLEE. Also, partly inspired by the fact that it's Movember. Now, on with the chapter…**

oOo

**Blaine Anderson  
><strong>This week's glee club assignment made me consider growing a moustache in the future.  
>-Sent via Twitter<br>-**Noah Puckerman** and **Mike Chang** like this.

**Noah Puckerman** Dude I'm totally with you on this one moustaches are badass just like Burt Reynolds

**Mike Chang** I would too, but I don't think I can grow a moustache :(

**Blaine Anderson** Awesome! Lets do this

**Kurt Hummel** no.

**Blaine Anderson** say what?

**Kurt Hummel** I said no. you will not grow a moustache

**Blaine Anderson** uh, it's my face

**Kurt Hummel** Next time I see you I'll show you just who that face belongs to

**Santana Lopez** Oh so much WANKY! Hobbit's gonna get a facial

**Finn Hudson** wahts so wanky about that Kurt gives me facials sometimes

**Santana Lopez **dear lord how I wish that was true  
>-<strong>Noah Puckerman<strong> likes this

**Finn Hudson** I don't get it he gives the girls facials all the time

**Santana Lopez** Finnocence you crack me up http:/www. urbandictionary .com/ ?term=facial

**Finn Hudson** EWWW Kurt does NOT do that to me D:

**Blaine Anderson** thank god… that would be weird  
><strong>Wes Montgomery, Mercedes Jones<strong> and **12 others **like this.

**Kurt Hummel** Santana that's not what I meant

**Santana Lopez** sure sure

**Sebastian Smythe** Blaine, I would let you grow a moustache, it's totally hot

**Kurt Hummel** SHUT UP SEBASTIAN

oOo

**Kurt Hummel**  
>It's unfortunate that my lovely boyfriend <strong>Blaine Anderson<strong> vowed not to shave his 'moustache' for at least a month at the same time that I vowed not to kiss any moustached boys for at least a month.

**Blaine Anderson** what? Kurt that's not faaaiiiir

**Kurt Hummel** I refuse to get moustache burn on my sensitive face. And that goes for any other part of my body as well. As long as there is hair on it, you mouth is coming nowhere near my body

**Blaine Anderson** D: but baaaaabbbyyyyy

**Sebastian Smythe** my body is available Blaine ;)

**Kurt Hummel** SHUT UP SEBASTIAN

oOo

**Finn Hudson **to** Blaine Anderson**  
>Don't worry about Kurt, dude. I'll totally be moustache bros with you and Puck<br>-**Blaine Anderson** and** Noah Puckerman **like this.

**Noah Puckerman** Hell yeah, we will be so badass

**Blaine Anderson** We will be totally awesome

**Finn Hudson** We will rule this school

**Rachel Berry** You will all be single  
>-<strong>Kurt Hummel <strong>and **Quinn Fabray** like this.

**Kurt Hummel** Uh… Quinn?

**Quinn Fabray** oops…

oOo

**Will Schuester**  
>Yet again inspired by my students. I will be growing a moustache this month for prostate cancer awareness<br>-**Emma Pillsbury** likes this

**Sue Sylvester** Oh dear god no!

oOo

**Quinn Fabray** and **Noah Puckerman** are now in a relationship.

**Kurt Hummel** When did this happen?

**Quinn Fabray** Just a couple days ago

**Kurt Hummel** I see, well I'm happy for you two :)

**Quinn Fabray** thanks Kurt :)

oOo

**Blaine Anderson  
><strong>I thought Kurt would be excited for me and my idea of growing a mustache but he actually threw toilet paper at me. I'm oppressed everyday.

**Mercedes Jones** LOL

**Kurt Hummel** Dear, you had dirt on your face, I was simply helping you clean it off

**Blaine Anderson** IT WASN'T DIRT it was my awesome moustache

**Kurt Hummel **a smattering of straggly hairs does not a moustache make

**Blaine Anderson** you're just jealous

**Kurt Hummel** you keep thinking that, darling

**Noah Puckerman** Dude, your moustache is kinda lame… just sayin

**Finn Hudson** yeah, man its weak

**Blaine Anderson** Y U BE SO MEAN?

**Santana Lopez** Blainers, Berry can grow a better moustache than you

**Rachel Berry** HEY!

oOo

**Blaine Anderson** changed his profile picture

**Kurt Hummel** Did you seriously just change your picture from me and you, to you and your 'moustache'?

**Blaine Anderson** you refused to take a picture with me AND my moustache

**David Summers** that really is a pathetic moustache  
>-<strong>Jeff Sterling, Trent Nixon<strong> and** 17 others **like this.

oOo

**Kurt Hummel** and **Blaine Anderson **are no longer in a relationship.  
>-<strong>Sebastian Smythe<strong> likes this.

**Blaine Anderson** WHAT?

**Mercedes Jones** WHAT?

**Wes Montgomery** WHAT?

**Nick Duval** DISLIKE!  
>-<strong>Jeff Sterling, Thad Hardwood<strong> and **37 others** like this.

**Sebastian Smythe** YES! Blaine, call me!

**Kurt Hummel** It's me or the moustache

**Blaine Anderson** because of the moustache?

**Kurt Hummel** because of the moustache.

oOo

**Rachel Berry **and **Finn Hudson** are no longer in a relationship.

**Finn Hudson** WHAT?

**Rachel Berry** what Kurt said…

oOo

**Quinn Fabray** and **Noah Puckerman** are no longer in a relationship

**Noah Puckerman** did you put us as in a relationship just so you could break up with me over fb?

**Quinn Fabray** maybe…

oOo

**Tina Cohen-Chang  
><strong>Is glad her boyfriend **Mike Change** can't grow a moustache… all this moustache relationship drama is getting crazy.  
>-<strong>Mike Chang, Santana Lopez<strong> and **3 others** like this.

oOo

**Rachel Berry** and** Kurt Hummel** are now in a relationship.

**Rachel Berry** sorry Quinny, fb won't let us have a threesome but you are included  
>-<strong>Kurt Hummel <strong>and** Quinn Fabray **like this.

**Santana Lopez** wanky

**Rachel Berry** not like that Santana

**Santana Lopez** whatever you say

**Emma Pillsbury** I still have those pamphlets if you two need them

**Kurt Hummel** uh, it's fine Miss Pillsbury, we're okay

oOo

**Kurt Hummel** to** Blaine Anderson  
><strong>Love, I miss your face, please shave your 'moustache'

**Blaine Anderson** why are you putting ''s around moustache?

**Kurt Hummel** I still refuse to acknowledge that thing on your upper lip as a real moustache

**Blaine Anderson** :'(

**Sebastian Smythe** Ya, sorry Blaine, but Kurt's right. I thought it would be sexy, but its not

**Kurt Hummel** SHUT U—wait… did you just agree with me? O.o

**Sebastian Smythe** ;)

**Blaine Anderson** H8RZ GON H8!

**Kurt Hummel** Dear, you are not a gangster, nor are you badass. Please stop

oOo

**Quinn Fabray **and** Noah Puckerman** are now in a relationship.  
><strong>-Noah Puckerman<strong> likes this.

**Rachel Berry** Traitor! The anti-moustache front needs you

**Quinn Fabray** Changed my mind, Puck's moustache is actually kinda hot…

**Noah Puckerman** Q loves the moustache rides ;)

**Rachel Berry** o.O

**Quinn Fabray** :|

**Noah Puckerman** :{P

oOo

**Blaine Anderson** added5 new photos to the album** Totally Awesome Moustache Bros**

**Blaine Anderson** tagged **Noah Puckerman** and **Finn Hudson** in 5 photos

**Finn Hudson** dude, I thought that said mario bros when I first read it… who wants to come over to play some mario party?  
><strong>-Artie Abrams, Mike Chang<strong> and **2 others** like this.

oOo

**Will Schuester  
><strong>My moustache raised over $100 for prostate cancer research! #curlpower

**Emma Pillsbury** I'm proud of you, sweetie!

**Sue Sylvester** I'll give you another $100 to shave it off!

**Will Schuester** I appreciate your generosity Sue! I will shave it off on Thursday.  
>-<strong>Sue Sylvester <strong>likes this.

**Noah Puckerman** whoa, hold up, I coulda been makin money off my 'stache? Why did nobody tell me this?  
>-<strong>Finn Hudson<strong> and **Blaine Anderson** like this.

oOo

**Finn Hudson**  
>HA! <strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> cheated!  
>-<strong>Blaine Anderson <strong>likes this.

**Kurt Hummel** What are you talking about Finn?  
>-<strong>Blaine Anderson<strong> likes this.

**Finn Hudson** Dont think I dont recognize a moustache burn! You been making out with Anderson  
><strong>-Blaine Anderson <strong>likes this.

**Kurt Hummel** Shut up! And Blaine, do you have to like everything?  
><strong>-Blaine Anderson<strong> likes this.

**Finn Hudson** I will NOT shut up.  
>-<strong>Blaine Anderson<strong> likes this.

**Finn Hudson** this is me not shutting up… and leaving this conversation because I CHOOSE to, and have nothing to say, NOT because Kurt told me to shut up…

**Kurt Hummel** I win

**Finn Hudson** no you don't. shut up.

**Kurt Hummel** No, you shut up.

**Finn Hudson** no you shut up

**Burt Hummel** Both of you shut up!

**Kurt Hummel** … him first

**Finn Hudson** … no, him first

**Carole Hudson-Hummel** Next person to comment on this status doesn't get dinner.  
>-<strong>Burt Hummel<strong> likes this.

oOo

**Kurt Hummel  
><strong>Shut up **Finn Hudson**

oOo

**Finn Hudson  
><strong>Shut Up** Kurt Hummel**

oOo

**Mercedes Jones**  
>If <strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> and **Finn Hudson** don't shut their faces, I'mma do it for them!  
>-<strong>Tina Cohen-Chang, Quinn Fabray<strong> and **9 others** like this.

oOo

**Blaine Anderson**  
>Is now moustacheless<br>-**Kurt Hummel **likes this.

oOo

**Kurt Hummel **and **Rachel Berry** are no longer in a relationship.

**Rachel Berry** :(

**Kurt Hummel** Sorry sweetie, but you and I both knew that it wouldn't last forever. My heart belongs to another. Cherish the good times we had, love

**Emma Pillsbury** I'm sorry you two didn't work out. If you need help coping with this, you know where to find me

**Rachel Berry** Err… thanks Miss Pillsbury O.o

oOo

**Kurt Hummel **and** Blaine Anderson** are now in a relationship.  
><strong>-Blaine Anderson<strong> likes this.

**Blaine Anderson** YAY!

**Kurt Hummel** Love you *heart*

**Blaine Anderson** Love you more *heart*

oOo

**Finn Hudson** to **Noah Puckerman**  
>Dude, looks like its just you and me now, anderson bailed and now he's in Kurt's room sucking his face off :

**Noah Puckerman** Uh.. sorry bro, I had to ditch the 'stache too…

**Finn Hudson** What? Why?

**Noah Puckerman** Quinn said if I didn't have to shave she didn't have to shave…

**Finn Hudson** :(

oOo

**Noah Puckerman** and **Quinn Fabray** are now in a relationship.

oOo

**Finn Hudson**  
>Fine, I'll get rid of the stache :(<br>**-Rachel Berry **likes this.

oOo

**Rachel Berry** and **Finn Hudson** are now in a relationship.

oOo

**Burt Hummel**  
>Thinking I might look pretty good with a moustache<br>**-Finn Hudson **and **Blaine Anderson** like this.

**Carole Hudson-Hummel** Not you too…  
><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> likes this.

oOo

**(Just to be clear, me picking on Blaine's moustache ****is in no way indicative of my feelings on Darren Criss with facial hair. That's just effin sexy...****)**


End file.
